dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Shadow of the Bat (TV Series)
Batman: Shadow of the Bat is a TV series that is based on the DC comics character of the same name. Cast Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth Will Friedle as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl John DiMaggio as The Joker Jack DeSena as Jason Todd/Red Hood Steven Blum as Roman Sionis/Black Mask Clancy Brown as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Ron Perlman as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Episodes Season One #"New Business"-Batman battles with a mysterious man in a red mask, who rips Bruce's mask off, before taking off his own. Weeks prior, a group of criminals argue about who called a meeting, when the mysterious man himself shows up, revealing he did. He says that they are now working for him, and if they don't he'll kill them, to prove this, he reveals he cut off the heads of all their lieutenants, he then disappears. Meanwhile, the Black Mask finds out about this man and hires someone to kill him, Mr. Freeze. #"First Strike"-Mr. Freeze gets a new suit, and Black Mask is informed that the mysrery man is going by "the Red Hood", after one of Gotham's first criminals. Meanwhile, Batman and Nightwing team up to fight a few criminals, who where transporting "something big". After the fight, they meet the Red Hood for the first time, giving chase. They end up in a warehouse, where they find out what the men where transporting, Amazo. #"Over-Night Deliveries"-Black Mask sends Freeze to check on his shipment, while Batman and Nightwing fight Amazo, who is very strong, very fast, and was created to kill the Justice League. Batman blows Amazo's leg up, and shoves explosive putty in his eyes. He then fires missiles into Amazo, who goes flying into the ocean before blowing up. Later, Black Mask finds out about Amazo's destruction, and gets a call from Red Hood, who reveals he has something Black Mask wants, one hundred pounds of Kryptonite. #"Bidding War"-Red Hood demands that Black Mask pay him fifty million dollars for the Kryptonite, he agrees but is actually planning on sending Mr. Freeze after Red Hood. Freeze shows up with the money and demands the Kryptonite, however, Red Hood calls their bluff and claims the whole case is counterfit. The two then fight, with Freeze proving that his suit is gun proof, and it can't be hurt with anything that was designed against his old suit. Batmana and Nightwing show up and Freeze flees, as well as Red Hood. Meanwhile, the Joker gets a visit from Red Hood, who beats him with a crowbar. #"The Word On The Street"-Batman begins talking to all the magic users he knows, trying to find out if there is a way to bring someone back from the dead. Meanwhile, back in Gotham, Batgirl begins interogating criminals and finds out about Red Hood. She then overhears a few criminals talking about Black Mask, when Red Hood shows up and introduces himself to Batgirl. #"While The Cat's Away"-Red Hood talks to Batgirl about the criminals before throwing a smoak grenade down and beating them. Meanwhile, Batman takes down a few criminals in Metropolis before talking to Superman about the time he apparently died while fighting Doomsday. Back in Gotham, Red Hood pulls out a minigun and blows the criminals away. Batgirl threatens to take him in, but he stabs her in the shoulder before pointing the minigun at her. #"Face to Face"-Three years ago, Jason Todd was murdered by the Joker. In the present day, Batman is searching for Batgirl, who has gone missing. Red Hood gives a short speach to Batgirl before letting her go. Batman then shows up and they fight once again. The fight is taken to the roof, where Red Hood rips Batman's mask off, before taking off his own, revealing his true identity as Jason Todd. He then reveals his mask to be a bomb, which he blows up to escape. #"Show Me Yesterday, For I Can't Find Today"-Three years ago, Batman found out one of the wheels of the Batmobile where stolen by a young boy, Jason Todd. He made Jason his new Robin and he acted a lot like Dick Grayson for his first year. However, his second year, not so much, he acted a lot more violent, and even shattered the arm of a criminal. Meanwhile, in the present, Bruce takes Jason's coffin and tries to find out how Jason came back, as if the coffin where opened, he would know. Eventually, he comes to a shocking conclusion, there never was a body in the coffin. #"Supply Side Economics"-Batman breaks into a building, demanding the criminals in it run, as the walls are full of C4. It ends up blowing up and Bruce escaping. Black Mask finds out about this, and is also told that Red Hood blew up a truck that was transporting weapons to him. Black Mask then sees Red Hood on another building with a rocket launcher. Black Mask runs as fast as a can and manages to get out the building in time. Outside of the building, Black Mask kills the chief of security before someone offers him some help, that someone being Deathstroke. #"The Away Team"-Black Mask ends up joining the "Society" Deathstroke is a part of, and Deathstroke gives him Hyena and Captain Nazi to protect him, much to Black Mask's annoyance, however, Deathstroke reveals there is a third man coming that will make it worth it. Later, Red Hood ends up burning a criminal who was searching for him alive, when Nazi and Hyena show up. Red Hood and the two fight until Batman shows up, and the third villain, who turns out to be Count Vertigo. They manage to defeat the villains, and Red Hood escapes once again, with Batman saying it's time to end this. #"All They Do Is Watch Us Kill (part 1)"-Black Mask calls a meeting and ends up gunning down everyone there, to fulfill a deal with Red Hood. However, Red Hood goes back on the deal and they end up fighting each other in a brutal fight. Batman shows up to finally end this, only to find out Black Mask has stabbed Red Hood. #"All They Do Is Watch Us Kill (part 2)"-Black Mask unmasks Red Hood, only for Batman to reveal it's not the real Red Hood, who is holding a knife to the Joker's throat. Batman then realizes the mask in Black Mask's hand is about to blow up, and kicks it away. He then makes sure Black Mask can't leave before going for his final fight with Red Hood, where Red Hood is waiting for him. #"It Only Hurts When I Laugh"-Batman and Red Hood begin their final fight, both of them throwing punches left, right, and center. The fight eventually ends, with Red Hood revealing he doesn't blame Bruce for not saving him, but he does blame him for letting the Joker live. Bruce then reveals he has thought of killing the Joker for years, but he can never bring himself to do it. Red Hood then demands that he kill him or he will kill the Joker, when he realizes that he can't talk Batman into doing it, Red Hood blows the building up. Season Two #"Crime"-Bruce Wayne attends a part for mob boss Carmine Falcone, where he meets Alberto Falcone, Carmine's son, and dances with Selina Kyle. Meanwhile, Harvey Dent is looking for information on Carmine in the parking lot, so Falcone sends people down to "teach him a lesson". That night, Catwoman tries to steal from Falcone, and Batman shows up, with Batman chasing after Catwoman. Catwoman manages to escape, and a member of the Falcone crime family is killed by a mysterious man in a trench coat. Meanwhile, Harvey Dent comes home, only for the building to blow up. Category:TV Series